Plachta/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Plachta. Warriors All-Stars *"Now do you see what alchemy can do?" *"Another one down." *"Alchemy holds the key to unrivaled power." *"This looks bad." *"Things are getting dangerous." *"Sorry. Looks like I have to leave the rest to you." *"How wonderful." *"Most impressive. This will change the flow of battle." *"Are you feeling tired? I recommend regular rest!" *"I'm so sorry about this. Could you lend me a hand?" *"I will fight you." *"I dropped my guard. I'll be more careful next time." *"Sophie, show me how much you've grown." *"You've improved, Sophie. Improved enough to defeat me." *"Zhao Yun, you are so wonderful in battle." *"You fight even better than I expected. I am happy to get to fight alongside you, Zhao Yun." *"Zhao Yun!" *"Most impressive, Lu Bu." *"I'm still surprised, no matter how many times I see you fight. You are beyond the limits of human strength as I understand them." *"Lu Bu!" *"You're a hard worker too, Wang Yuanji." *"Wang Yuanji, such wonderful work. Maintain this pace in battle!" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Yes. I knew you would settle this, Zhou Cang." *"Zhou Cang, there's no stopping you now. Please run on to victory." *"Zhou Cang!" *"You are a wonderful fighter, Yukimura." *"I feel the raw power from each and every attack. Your strength comes from your conviction, Yukimura." *"Yukimura!" *"Mitsunari, your strength is beyond measure." *"I can see your intelligence in the way you fight. Maybe this will help me overcome your arrogance." *"Mitsunari!" *"You really are so strong, Naotora." *"You would be even stronger with some confidence, Naotora. Although I can hardly imagine what that would be like." *"Naotora!" *"Arima, you have met my every expectation." *"Your drive and decisiveness continue to impress me, Arima. Your experience as a commander is being put to good use." *"Arima!" *"You look so elegant in battle, Darius." *"Such strength, unimaginable from your refined elegance. The Demon Clan is most intriguing indeed." *"I can hardly believe you are actually a cat. Most impressive." *"Such a bold style, far beyond the capacity of a normal feline. I understand why they call you the Great Devil." *"Nobunyaga!" *"Slayers are clearly excellent warriors." *"There's no reproach for this performance. Meeting you, Ōka, was a blessing to me." *"Ōka!" *"You are quite excellent in battle, Horō." *"Horō, you are an excellent warrior. There's surely no enemy you cannot defeat." *"Horō!" *"The construction of your body looks worthy of study." *"Your small body is the height of efficiency, Tokitsugu. Your results in battle prove it." *"Tokitsugu!" *"Users of ninja techniques also make excellent warriors." *"Your training is evident in every move you make. I respect that deeply." *"Kasumi!" *"The way you flow from one move to the next is just captivating." *"Such a range of powerful attacks, from such a small body. You are truly wonderful, Marie." *"Marie!" *"You're really “getting into the groove,” Honoka. Was that right?" *"Honoka-style is just amazingly powerful. I can't imagine anyone else using it." *"Honoka!" *"Watching you in action makes me hold my breath, Laegrinna." *"Attacking with such a range of traps! Just what sends you into battle, Laegrinna?" *"Laegrinna!" *"Millennia. There's no copying an assault like that." *"Just defeating them one after another, with zero hesitation. Only someone with true determination could do such a thing." *"Millennia!" *"Just practical and efficient movement. You are a marvel, Hayabusa." *"Your skills and personality leave nothing to be desired. Collaborating with you is always a joy, Hayabusa." *"Hayabusa!" *"The enemy doesn't know what to do about your attacks, Ayane." *"I never get bored of the variety in your attacks, Ayane. The ninja arts and alchemy both seem very deep." *"Ayane!" *"William, you're really going wild out there." *"William's strength comes from the spirit that protects him. I would like to learn more about this relationship." *"William!" *"You've improved again, Sophie." *"You are quite incredible, Sophie. Your alchemy skills are improving by the day!" *"Sophie!" *"You have incredible sword skills, Arnice." *"The power of this so called “half-demon” feels strange, but also so trustworthy." *"Arnice!" *"Chris, you play such wonderful music." *"The Organon that brings destruction to the enemy. I'm very interested in its composition." *"Chris!" *"You have perfect poise in battle, Rio." *"Your moves are so gorgeous, Rio. You captivate the enemy before you defeat them!" *"Rio!" *"You work so hard, Tamaki. How lovely!" *"Great work, Tamaki. Your devotion is wonderful to see." *"Tamaki!" *"Your deeds are most impressive, Setsuna." *"Setsuna, you control that Sacred Weapon with such skill. There's you, and then that sword! So many mysteries." *"Setsuna!" *"You are absolutely wonderful, Shiki." *"Shiki, what incredible exploits. Your silent grace in combat is worthy of praise." *"Shiki!" *"It is time you witnessed my true strength." *"It will be my pleasure." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes